Online shopping and online purchases have increased dramatically over the years. Competition between online retailers has become fierce and these online retailers try to provide the best user experience and also try to implement techniques to increase sales. One such technique is through recommendations. It is not uncommon for an online retailer to provide a recommendation to a user viewing a web page for a particular product. Typically, the recommendation identifies other products that were purchased by other users in combination with the product currently being viewed by the user. However, in many instances, the recommendations are outdated or duplicative or do not further specific goals of the retailer.